


Come Get Your Chaotic Gay Discord

by erised_homo



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Everyone's gay, F/F, How do I tag?, Pure Chaos, This is probably horrendous but I'm doing it for fun, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erised_homo/pseuds/erised_homo
Summary: Basically a chat with Heathers, Beetlejuice, and Mean Girls characters (musicals).I'm aware it's probably horrible, but I'm doin it for fun so whatever. Hope someone enjoys.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer, hnghgh probably more ships as I go along, lydia/skye
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request to add another ship or fandom, just comment it!

msartfreak created chat

msartfreak adds calculust, gaymien, apexpredator, alcoholicdiscoball, orandge, hmac, ptsdpersonified, gothyteen, and girlscout

calculust- Who and why?

msartfreak- ok rude

gaymien- im watching Kinky Boots, this better be worth it

gothyteen- who are you people?

apexpredator- I'm thoroughly confused.

msartfreak- 1) your insistence to use proper grammar and punctuation in discord disgusts me

msartfreak- 2) everyone introduce yourself, plus pronouns n shit

orandge- Karen she/they :-)

hmac- uh hi heather mac she/her

alcoholicdiscoball- Gretchen, she/her

apexpredator- Regina Goerge, I use she/her pronouns. 

msartfreak- Tis I, Janis Sarkisian, whom all thee know. I hath use she/her

apexpredator- You didn't even use it the right way. Jesus Christ.

gaymien- Damian, he/him and queen of gays

calculust- Cady she/her

girlscout- Skye she/her :)

gothyteen- well I know absolutely none of you except Janis and Skye. Lydia, she/her, emo shit.

ptsdpersonified- Veronica, she/her

calculust- You still have not answered my primary question; why. 

msartfreak- dick. 

calculust- mhm.

msartfreak- we're all chaotic and gay, so why the hell not

gothyteen- you're assuming my fucking sexuality?

girlscout- We're literally dating

gothyteen- stfu

gaymien- they're adorable I love them

gothyteen- I will rip your throat out. 

apexpredator- Hot.

hmac- i fear for my safety

ptsdpersonified- as you should. 

orandge- .-.

calculust- I'm bi.

apexpredator- We're aware. 

alcoholicdiscoball- so what's everyone up to

gothyteen- Beej is being a bitch and Skye refused to see him since he gave her a literal stroke and she went into cardiac arrest

girlscout- ily but you act like you were completely innocent in that situation

apexpredator- I'm concerned.

girlscout- She and her friendly basement dwelling homeless man Lawrence thought it would be real funny to scare me and arrhythmia is a bitch.

gothyteen- yeah it was a real great way to introduce myself

hmac- i mean fair enough i think the first sentence I actually said to Veronica was "And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd come out with matching halves that's very important."

msartfreak- how romantic

calculust- you literally manipulated me into ruining Regina's life

msartfreak- all in the past, caddy. besides i apologized

apexpredator- bitch

gaymien- since we've established you all have strange relationships, can we instead discuss why i'm the only dude?

msartfreak- well I could add Aaron but he's a nasty het

gothyteen- I could add Beej

girlscout- you add Lawrence and I leave. 

gothyteen- he apologizeeeddddd

girlscout- he literally married you, gave me a stroke, and scarred everyone he's ever encountered for life. 

ptsdpersonified- I'm intrigued. Add this Lawrence

gothyteen added betelguese

betelguese- who are these sexy bitches?

girlscout- Lawrence. We're all minors

betelguese- never bothered me before ;)

msartfreak- ok bye now

msartfreak removed betelguese

calculust- he was

calculust- something

hmac- why are you friends with that tHing?

gothyteen- he's getting better- 

apexpredator- What do you qualify as better? 

gothyteen- he hasn't attempted murder in a few months

alcoholicdiscoball- the fact that you consider that an achievement scares me. 

hmac- that's an extremely low bar

Karen- 🤨

ptsdpersonified- well I'll be out- 

hmac- Ronnieeeeeeeee D:

ptsdpersonified- fine. 

calculust- wait are you guys dating?

ptsdpersonfied- Nah we just have cute nicknames for each other and go on dates

hmac- jesus Ronnie, yeah we're dating

girlscout- You guys are adorable! :D

gothyteen- Yeah what Skye said :D

apexpredator- I've known you for about five minutes, but I would give my life for you emo shits. 

girlscout- Well I got to go, I'm goin to therapy


	2. More Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im kinda just doing whatever and it's actually quite fun. Am I going to regret this? Probably. Is it horrible? Absolutely.

msartfreak- you ever think about what it would be like after you die?

gothyteen- not really i've been there

calculust- what-

gothyteen- nothing. 

gaymien- janis honey it's 3 A.M.

gothyteen- it's 4 for me

gaymien- that doesn't help

calculust- damien you're up too

apexpredator- please shut up it's 3 am and i'm trying to sleep

msartfreak- god rude i wa sjust havin an existential crisis

gothyteen- if it's any comfort you don't want to know what's in the netherworld

orandge- netherworld?

gothyteen- did i say netherworld? nevermind

gothyteen- besides after all the shit that happens, I want to just live my life and be with my girlfriend

ptsdpersonified- word; all that shit in my junior year happened and I realized what's important, y'know?

hmac- yeah especially after my suicide attempt

girlscout- I had a stroke and started thinking about the big shit and came out after I left the hospital so that was fun

gothyteen- I'm still really sorry about that and ily

girlscout- awh ily too. you were kinda my gay awakening, so at least something came out of that?

gothyteen- I'm gonna fucking cry

ptsdpersonified- y'all are so soft and adorable and perfect for each other?

gothyteen- I have killed a man and I will do it again. 

girlscout- and there she goes

alcoholicdiscoball- I hate it here i want to sleep and you guys are having this dumbass deep conversation at 3 a.m

11:32 A.M.

msartfreak- school is so fucking boring. fuck this shit

calculust- school is so interesting though

msartfreak- you lived in freaking AFRICA and think the US school system is interesting?

calculust- i mean yeah it's really interesting to learn about US history. Plus it kinda helps that you're in 4 of my classes

gaymien- holy shit you broke janis

gaymien- she's just staring at her phone and smiling like a fucking psychopath

apexpredator- Aaaanddd she got her phone taken away. Still smiling like hell though.

calculust- tell janis she has the iq of a toaster strudel but in a loving way

alcoholicdiscoball- hey my dad made those

gothyteen- what the hell

gaymien- janis says it's not her fault you're a genius

girlscout- you guys are so adorable? like what?

gothyteen- y'know you're kinda adorable yourself

gaymien- oh my god that was horrible

apexpredator- God, you can't flirt. It's adorable. 

alcoholicdiscoball- I would die for the baby gays

calculust- they're adorable

gothyteen- I will stab you through the stomach with a broom

girlscout- I thought it was cute :)

Next Day, 4:51 A.M.

girlscout- what's the chances you can drive all the way to a nowhere town in Connecticut?

msartfreak- depends on why

girlscout- Lydia

gaymian- we're gonna need more than that

girlscout- hNGh it's not really mine to say? But she needs people right now who aren't dead or Delia

apexpredator- Why would there be dead people??

girlscout- unimportant, can anyone come?

apexpredator- I have a car and Janis has a license

msartfreak- I have not agreed to this

girlscout- look, some assholes at school outed her and she needs friends

msartfreak- i'll be there in 20

calculust- it's a 13 hour drive; are we confident she needs us? 

girlscout- yes very now please

apexpredator- I don't think I can help with this.

msartfreak- Get your ass over to my house with the car. Now is not the time to feel guilty. Lydia needs us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one isn't going to be a chat because I got an idea and yeah


	3. No Longer a Chatfic Because Psh This is a Chaos Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hngh more horrible writing :D

"How long is this going to take? Jesus." They had been sitting in Regina's car driving to Nowhere, Connecticut, for almost 5 hours. Cady sighed, "I told you it would take 13 hours. This is important; we need to be there for Lydia." Janis was tired and hadn't eaten anything for hours. "Can we go through a drive-through or something? I'm starving." "If you pay. I only brought enough to get gas," Regina told her. Janis gripped the steering wheel. "I didn't bring any cash. I left as soon as I heard about it. Caddy?" She glanced at her girlfriend, sitting and bouncing her leg in the passengers seat. "I think I have 10 bucks somewhere. That should be enough to get something at McDonalds or something, right?"

She fished through all the pockets on her vest before triumphantly pulling out a 10 dollar bill. They ended up getting burgers at a McDonalds in a small town in Ohio, where they picked up Heather and Veronica, who came with snacks. Heather shrugged "We figured you'd forget."

The silence was broken after 30 minutes. "Does anyone know exactly what happened?" Veronica inquired. "Nope. Just what Skye said. It seems pretty bad, if they asked us to drive 13 hours," Damien responded. "Someone message Skye- we should probably know what we're getting into," Janis said. 

* * *

gaymien- is there anything else you can tell us about what happened?

calculust- also we're like halfway there

girlscout- people are asshats

hmac- that's vague but I get that

apexpredator- We may need more info so we know what to expect and don't say something dumb. Especially me. 

alcoholicdiscoball- just saw this and what the hell

orandge- why wasn't i invited ;-(

alcoholicdiscoball- honey this isn't a party

ptsdpersonified- yeah we're just vibing to weird musicals courtesy of damien and janis is driving 10 miles over the speed limit

gaymien- im offended ruthless is amazing

calculust- damien

gaymien- right not important

girlscout- there were already some rumors that lydia was gay

girlscout- and someone just asked if she was a lesbian and she kinda just? froze up? and then pretty much everyone knew

apexpredator- Sounds familair. Janis will be able to help with that. Who else is there with you guys?

girlscout- the Maitlands, Delia, and Lawrence. her dad is on a business trip

calculust- what are you guys doing right now?

girlscout- she's watching shitty movies with Lawrence

gaymien- ok we'll be there in about 6 hours; 5 and a half if janis really pushes it

* * *

15 minutes into 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee, Janis had to forcefully take Damien's phone.

"What the hell-" Janis reached back in an arbitrary attempt to grab Damien's phone. Damien slapped her arm out of the way. "I'm fucking DONE!! I'M NOT LISTENING TO ANOTHER FUCKING SECOND!" Janis screeched. The car swerved, and Cady screamed. "Jesus Christ! It's just a musical-" Damian held his phone close to his chest, now shoving his foot in Janis' face while she continued to make wild grabs for the phone and scream incoherently. 

Cady reached over the armrest and grabbed the wheel, trying to straighten the car. At this point, Janis was practically on top of Damien and everyone was screaming and trying to get as far away from Janis as possible. Heather attempted to shove Janis off, trying to talk her down. Regina was curled up in the corner, screaming that they were going to crash her fucking car. Veronica sat in her seat, cackling.

Janis had a wild look in her eyes, further accentuated by her thick eyeliner. To say the least, it was terrifying. After five minutes of screaming and and shoving and hitting, Janis grabbed the phone, all the while 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee blared in the background. Triumphantly climbing back into the drivers seat with the phone in hand, she changed the music to the Ramones, an old punk band. Her brown and blonde hair stuck out wildly and she was smirking contentedly, while everyone else looked horrified and traumatized. They sat in an awkward silence for a while.

* * *

After 5 more hours of driving, they arrived at the Deetz residence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, I hope it was fun to read


	4. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Deetz home

The Deetz home was strange, to say the least. It looked like it was taken straight from the eighties, with chipping paint and rather antiquish architecture. The place looked to be on the verge of collapse and had the stereotypical look of a haunted house.

All six of the teenagers stumbled out of Regina's bright pink convertible. They were all disoriented and exhausted; Janis was the worst, having driven all 13 hours there. Veronica, who had not slept several days prior anyway, was hyped up on redbull and five hour energies and was practically hanging off Heather, who looked like she could fall over any second. Damien was done with everyones shit and was forced to pretty much drag Cady. Regina, who had been able to get at least some sleep, was barely able to function normally. They all gazed up at the odd house.

"Should we..?" Damien made a vague gesture with his hand. "Oh. Uh, yeah, probably," Heather answered, rubbing her eyes. They all started up the path, which took longer than it probably should've. Veronica, who had tried to run up, tripped over herself and twisted her ankle. Regina was forced to carry her up the rest of the way. 

They rang the bell.

* * *

Delia was exhausted. She had long suspected Lydia was some level of gay; that Skye girl had come around a lot, and their relationship seemed a bit more than platonic. However, she never mentioned it. If Lydia wanted her to know, she would say something. What she had not suspected, however, was for Lydia to come home, mid breakdown, with Skye attempting to comfort her, saying that kids were intolerant idiots. Skye said a quick hi and then they disappeared to Lydia's room.

It didn't take Delia long to put it together. 

Although things had gotten better with Lydia, Delia figured she wouldn't want her help. She probably couldn't help much, anyway. So, instead, she had ordered a pizza and dropped it off with the Maitlands, who promised to make sure Lydia was safe.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed. The coffee she had made was cold now. She had no clue what more she could do. She figured she should probably sleep; Lydia didn't need her, so there was no point in staying up. 

Then the door bell rang. Delia looked up in surprise. It was around six in the morning, and they weren't expecting anyone. She stood up from the kitchen counter and stalked out of the kitchen and to the door. 

She slowly cracked open the door, glancing out. There stood six teenagers, who all looked to be around 17 to 16. Suffice to say, they were a strange sight. A rather tall girl with ombre hair and a unique painted jacket, a blonde girl who looked like a barbie doll (who looked quite done with life) carrying another girl dressed in a blue blazer with shoulder length black hair whose leg was bouncing up and down, another blonde in a bright yellow blazer and skirt, who was holding hands with the blue blazer girl, a tall, stocky boy wearing a Falsettoland shirt, and a small redheaded girl wearing flannel and a vest with assorted pins stood at the door. 

They were a rather sad sight. All of them looked to be on the verge of passing out. Delia opened the door further. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Delia broke the silence.

"Hello..?"

"Oh! Uh, right. I'm Janis, this is Regina, Veronica, Heather, Damien, and Caddy. We're friends of Lydia."

* * *

After a few moments of waiting, the door creaked open. Behind it stood an eccentric middle aged woman with red hair made up into an interesting hairdo that looked like a handle was sticking out the upper half of the back of her head and wearing a strange sort of dress/robe combination. 

They sat there for a few moments, forgetting they should probably say something.

"Hello..?" the woman inquired.

"Oh! Uh, right. I'm Janis, this is Regina, Veronica, Heather, Damien, and Caddy. We're friends of Lydia," Janis responded. The woman raised her eyebrows. "Namaste! I'm Delia, Lydia's stepmother. May I ask why exactly you're here?" She seemed hesitant and rather skeptical of the six, which was fair. Regina added, "Skye told us what happened. We drove here." "Well, come in," Delia held open the door, beckoning them in. 

The inside of the house was one of most odd things any of the six had laid eyes on. They walked into the living room area, which was filled with strange, angular furniture. Most of the room was made up of black and white.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Delia spread her hands, showing off the strange room. They all took in the strange sight. 

"Woahhh..." Janis looked around, "This place is so damn cool." Delia looked rather pleased with herself. Cady slipped her hand into Janis'. 

"Lydia is upstairs with Skye; they're probably passed out, though." She hesitated for a second, "Have they told you anything about the Maitlands?" Damien shook his head, "Nope. Who are the Maitlands?" Delia waved her hand. "Oh, noone." 

The teenagers exchanged looks. They didn't quite know what they were expecting, but this definitely wasn't it. 

After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, Delia asked if they wanted coffee or food. 

Veronica nodded enthusiastically, "Coffee?" "Nope, nope, she's good," Heather glared pointedly at Veronica. "You've drank nothing but red bull and five hour energies, Ronnie," she said, exacerbated, when Veronica glared at her. "Uh, we're good. Thank you, Ms. Deetz," Regina answered politely. 

Delia pointed them to Lydia's room, before leaving them and going back downstairs. 

Janis knocked hesitantly at the door. 

"Delia?"

The voice clearly belonged to a middle aged man. 

Cady spoke up, "Uh, no. We're friends of Lydia? Cady, Janis, Damien and co?" Regina scoffed, "Rude. And Regina, Veronica, and Heather." 

They heard whispering behind the door. There was clearly another voice, although it definitely didn't belong to Skye or Lydia. After a 15 seconds of intense whispering, the door was opened. 

And behind it....

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a shitty place to end the chapter, but I'm exhausted


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont want to actually write so you get a chat fic where the gang recaps what happened to the folks who weren't there

orandge- im confusad

alcoholicdiscoball- its confused, honey

alcoholicdiscoball- and same, what happened?

gothyteen- lmao i got outed and hid in the school bathroom for 3 hourrs

apexpredator- thats a wild understatement

msartfreak- SOME LITTLE ASSHOLES OUTED HER AND THEN MADE FUN OF HER IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL AND I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HITTING SOME 14 YEAR OLD HOES

gaymien- caddy is having a breakdown because ghosts are real and she says this disrupts everything about the known universe

apexpredator- Lydia has a dead middle aged couple in her attic.

alcoholicdiscoball- WHAT THE FUCK

ptsdpersonified- NONONO IT WASNT MURDER THEYRE GHOSTS

hmac- everything i know is a lie. veronica is the only real thing and everything else can suck my nonexistent dick

orandge- :-0

apexpredator- Heather is not ok if you're wondering. 

msartfreak- shes having a breakdown with cady in the back and is basically on veronicas lap

ptsdpersonified- i mean im not mad

hmac- whore

alcoholicdiscoball- this is certainly a new side of heather

hmac- you arent real nothing is

hmac- life is a lie

orandge- :-(

alcoholicdiscoball- why didnt you bring us i hate it here

msartfreak- were sorry D:

calculust- im with heather everything is a lie

calculust- janis gimme a hug

gothyteen- ive successfully ruined everyone i love it here

girlscout- honey thats not a good thing

gothyteen- eh give em time

hmac- hi im sorry veronica is too good for me im sobbing

ptsdpersonified- i beg to fucking differ

alcoholicdiscoball- this is such a rollercoaster is heather ok?

calculust- they're making out in the backseat while im right next to them i hate it here

orandge- can somone pls explain

apexpredator- It's ok Karen, you didn't miss much.

orandge- :-/

gaymien- i hate how she adds noses

alcoholicdiscoball- LEAVE HER ALONE

alcoholicdiscoball- leaveheraloneleaveheralone

apexpredator- Good job Damien you broke her

msartfreak- stfu you did it too

gothyteen- this chat is so strange i love it

* * *

4 A.M.

ptsdpersonified- im sobbing heather is too good for me

ptsdpersonified- i ruined her life and she almost died because of me but she's still so nice?

ptsdpersonified- i dont get it

ptsdpersonified- shell come running if i have night terrors and she'll cuddle me until i feel safe and tell me that everythings fine and she'll bring me coffee because she knows i never sleep and she helped me get help and when duke gets to be so much she'll tell her off even though she's terrified of duke because of what happened

ptsdpersonified- and i love her so much and i dont do enough for her because i ruined everything and she deserves the world and so much better than me she deserves a fucking queen and im a mess

msartfreak- i get that feeling but i promise you're enough for her and you need to realize that you're enough for yourself too, first and foremost

ptsdpersonified- thats smart but im gonna ignore it

hmac- veronica you are literally one of the most amazing people ever and you need to stop blaming yourself for J.D. 

hmac- you couldnt have known what was happening and yknow what i fucking love you

hmac- you didnt ruin my life, you saved it

hmac- and yeah we're damaged but that doesn't make us less deserving of love

gothyteen- this almost warms my dead heart

girlscout- she's lying she's a sweetheart

gothyteen- what are you even doing up you're responsible

girlscout- i dont put my phone on silent

calculust- janis why aren't we like that

msartfreak- we are you just dont realize you great you are

gaymien- the love in this chat is awesome and im alone

gaymien- at least reginald and karen and gretchen are with me

apexpredator- One. It's 4 A.M., shut the fuck up. Two, I'm kinda seeing someone?

gaymien- bitch

alcoholicdiscoball- WHy didnt you tell me???? im your best friend D;

apexpredator- You would've told everyone, Gretch

orandge- ;-(

apexpredator- Anyway, it's not that serious yet and I don't want to mess stuff up with her. 

ptsdpersonified- crying in the club yall do be so great

* * *

msartfreak created a chat with orandge, gaymien, apexpredator, alcoholicdiscoball, calculust, gothyteen, girlscout

msartfreak- is anybody else concerned about veronica and heather?

gaymien- i mean kinda but its none of our business :/

msartfreak- ik but im a nosy bitch

gothyteen- as a person with trauma™, just leave them alone and let them deal with it

gothyteen- they both have therapists

apexpredator- What if we just look them up and see what we find. 

msartfreak- thats actually smart

msartfreak- thanks, reginald

calculust- jan ily but i agree with damien and lydia leave it alone

msartfreak- too late

apexpredator- Holy shit. I found something for Heather.

msartfreak- whathwahtahwhaht

apexpredator- It's a video of a live TV event. Some kids killed themselves at their school and so they did this anti-suicide thing where you open up and then Heather started talking and some other girl makes fun of her and the whole school was in on it and so Heather runs out and Veronica yells at the teacher running the event. 

calculust- you should've just left it alone. we shouldn't see that

msartfreak-oh god oh damn that was really dumb

girlscout- what the fuck

msartfreak deleted the chat


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Them being crackheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost word-for-word a conversation I had with my friends
> 
> Enjoy

msartfreak- ok i saw a really weird ad for coolaid

apexpredator- Koolaid

msartfreak- fuck you

msartfreak- anyway he had a towel around his waist

msartfreak- does that mean he has a dick

calculust- babe what the fuck

msartfreak- i need to know caddy

orandge- :|

ptsdpersonified- what if it's like one of those things wherre the liquid comes out 

ptsdpersonified- like a tap

hmac- why am i dating you

ptsdpersonified- you love me?

hmac- oh yeah

alcoholicdiscoball- how did you even think about that

gaymien- IM WHEEZING WTF

orandge- theres no way to tell

gothyteen- i love it here

msartfreak- ALSO CAN ZOMBIES STARVE TO DEATH

hmac- YES

gothyteen- the only way to kill a zombie is to chop off the head

girlscout- they need to eat flesh tho

gaymien- YES

orandge- :/

msartfreak- I KNOW BUT THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD AND THE ONLY WAY TO KILL THEM IS TO CHOP OFF THE HEAD

alcoholicdiscoball- If they dont eat then they die tho-

calculust- but they're already dead

hmac- dead 2.0.

girlscout- 2010 quora says no

gothyteen- 2010 IS 2010 WE'RE IN THE PRIME TIME OF ZOMBIES

gaymien- it doesnt make sense for them to starve tho

orandge- they r hungry tho 

ptsdpersonified- how do we know their stomach isnt decayed tho

hmac- i guess we'll never know

calculust- zombie go brrrrrrrr

msartfreak- what the fuck caddy

gaymien- zombies are OP as fuck

hmac- maybe if we just say no and let them starve it wouldn't be an issue

msartfreak- CONSENT BITCHES

apexpredator- You guys realize zombies aren't real yet, right?

alcoholicdiscoball- yet?

apexpredator- I say yes because 2020 is a cruel bitch

msartfreak- REGGIE STFU THE GOVERNMENT IS HIDING STUFF FROM US

calculust- yeah REGINALD

apexpredator- Yeah, ok.

gothyteen- WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA

msartfreak- WHAT

gothyteen- WHAT IF WE JUST EAT THE ZOMBIES

calculust- you think the earth is flat, too?

apexpredator- You want to eat a bunch of raw, rotten flesh that would probably kill you?

msartfreak has kicked apexpredator

calculust- add her back jan

msartfreak- no

calculust- yes

msartfreak- fine

msartfreak added apexpredator

apexpredator- Wow I'm so honored, I've never been kicked before

msartfreak- nah ive kicked you before

apexpredator- Pie is nasty, I will stand by this forever. 

calculust- BACK TO THE TOPIC AT HAND

gaymien- yall are wack where's my popcorn

ptsdpersonified- its 11 and i have to go to school tomorrow im just being an idiot

msartfreak- aw veronica

msartfreak- your always an idiot

ptsdpersonified- ironic that you used the wrong your/you're

calculust- WHAT IF WE JUST PUT THE ZOMBIE IN CHLORINE AND THEN IT KILLS THE GERMS

hmac- NO THAT WOULDN'T WORK

girlscout- cady the things brain is rot

gothyteen- plus its heart isn't beating

msartfreak- ZOMBIES ARE JUST WALKING GERMS

hmac- how do they rot tho

ptsdpersonified- G E R M S

apexpredator- The virus is likely spread through germs

orandge- :/

gaymien- i dont think chlorine kills viruss tho

ptsdpersonified- killing the bacteria will no longer work because the zombie already has irreversible damage done to their brain and body

msartfreak- if we pull a trump and just eat the clorox wipes itll be ok

hmac- ZOMBIE PLAN

apexpredator- Let's be realistic. In a zombie apocalypse, we'd all die.

calculust- NO REALISM REGINA

gaymien- go to hawaii, shoot all the zombies, be happy

alcoholicdiscoball- can zombies swim?

msartfreak- salt water hurts them idiot

ptsdpersonified- WHAT

hmac- WHY ARENT WE JUST USING SALTWATER THEN

girlscout- IT SAYS THEY DONT LIKE IT NOT THAT IT HURTS THEM

girlscout- I DONT LIKE PIE BUT PIE DOESNT HURT

gothyteen- it hurts if you throw it hard enough :)

gaymien- ITS LIKE PUTTING SALT WATER ON A GIANT OPEN WOUND THO

msartfreak- DAM THEYRE FUCKIN D E A D 

gaymien- IM USING WALKING DEAD LOGIC LEAVE ME ALONE

alcoholicdiscoball- have you seen any zombie movies?? they get their armed chopped off and it doesn't affect them

orandge- ^

calculust- THEY STILL HAVE FEELINGS JUST GIVE EM A KISS AND THEYLL HEAL

apexpredator- Cady they're mindless zombies.

apexpredator- And before you say 'but they have a brain' 

apexpredator- If I go crazy and start flinging shit I have not lost my actual brain

msartfreak- thats an interesting metaphor

apexpredator- Surprised you know what a metaphor is, Janis. 

ptsdpersonified- i have lost so many braincells from this conversation

calculust- mORE LIKE FUCKING GAINED

hmac- what should we do next eat a fucking crayon 

msartfreak- your small brain cannot comprehend the advanced logic of this conversation

hmac- It cant but im contributing

alcoholicdiscoball- zombies can only die by getting their heads cut off therefor they cant starve

hmac- INCORRECT

hmac- IF I SHOOT THEIR BRAIN THEY DEAD

ptsdpersonified- THEY DONT HAVE A BRAIN

calculust- THEY DO ITS JUST B L A H

msartfreak- THEN WHY THE HELL DOES IT MATTER IF THEIR HEAD GETS CUT OFF

apexpredator- YOU'RE LITERALLY ARGUING THE OPPOSITE OF YOUR ORIGINAL POINT!

gothyteen- it bugs me that she still uses gramamar and proper punctuation while in all caps

hmac- they would eat their own brain tho?

girlscout- they dont want to eat their own rankass brain

hmac- im using walking dead logic

apexpredator- IT TAKES CENTURIES FOR SOMETHING TO DECAY!!

apexpredator- I hate how I started out with a holier than thou act and now am genuinely invested in this debate.

gaymien- if ashton kutcher becomes a zombie he's mine ok

calculust- DAMIEN WTF

gothyteen- you gonna fuck a zombie damien

gaymien- NONJON THAT'D BE COMPLETELY UNCIVILIZED

msartfreak- WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH HIM

apexpredator- He'll be a rankass idiot with no brain.

apexpredator- Not literally. Zombies have goddamn brains.

gaymien- ASHTON IS ASHTON SO STFU

ptsdpersonified- REGINA YOU KEEP GOING BACK AND FORTH

apexpredator- I STAND BY THE FACT THAT THEY HAVE BRAINS

apexpredator- I WAS ENTERTAINING THE IDEA OF THEM HAVING NO BRAINS BECAUSE OF YOUR DUMBASS HEAD CUTTING ARGUMENT!

hmac- they still have brains when they become a zombie does it just come of of their ears life wtf???

ptsdpersonified- THATS THE ZOMBIE LOGIC I GREW UP WITH

hmac- either way regina youre WRONG G

apexpredator- HEATHER WE'RE ON THE SAME SIDE

hmac- we are?

orandge- 😐

apexpredator- GOD HEATHER KEEP UP

alcoholicdiscoball- can yall stfu so i can cry

ptsdpersonified- OK FINE THEY HAVE BRAINS STFU

calculust- i still think you're wrong but i GUESS i can agree to disagree

orandge- :D

gothyteen- why am i friends with y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the actual conversation only me and 2 other people were talking so it was fun to spread it out amongst 10 people

**Author's Note:**

> the conversation this was based on went much longer and farther of the rails but i didnt feel like typing it up


End file.
